Un te quiero ya no es suficiente
by valitassjmissotaku
Summary: * Estoy recien comenzando en esto de los fanfics y no me quedan bien... Resumen: " Cada dia, cada misero dia me lo pasaba postrada en una camilla, recordando Esa noche fria de invierno, esa noche en donde todo cambio, esa noche en la que ya no me conforme con un te quiero... Jure vengarme de trunks, hacerlo sufrir, Aunque algunas promesas no se pueden cumplir"


**Disclaimer: Ni soy dueña de DBZ.**

**Nota:**

*** **_Solo hare one- shots, no sirvo para escribir fics largos y ningun tipo de fanfic tampoco..._

_Pan tiene 17 y trunks 18 (los dos son saiyajines)._

_" Un te quiero no es suficiente"_

_" Cada dia, cada misero dia me lo pasaba postrada en una camilla, recordando Esa noche fria de invierno, esa noche en donde todo cambio, esa noche en la que ya no me conforme con un te quiero... Pero yo me jure a mi misma que me vengaria,que trunks sufriria... Aunque algunas promesas no se pueden cumplir" penso pan,_

_FLASHBACK:_

_Esta noche me encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de mi novio, el me dijo que debiamos conversar sobre algo muy importante, - Pasa pan, vamos a hablar- escuche decir a trunks, pero habia algo raro el no me llamo panny y su tono era un poco mas frio que lo normal, - Claro ya voy amor- dije, - pan lo que pasa... Como decirlo- dijo trunks, - Solo dime!- exclame, - Pan tenemos que terminar nuestra relacion- dijo trunks, yo no creia lo que escuchaba, esto debia ser una broma o estaba dormida, pero al ver la dura mirada de trunks comprendi que todo era real, - Tu nunca me queriste en verdad- susurre a penas, - No pienses eso pan yo si te queria esto lo hago por tu bien no quiero engañarte mas y que sigas sufriendo- dijo trunks, - engañarme mas quieres decir que me has engañado! y Como va a ser por mi bien, COMO RESPODE! (no hubo respuesta) bueno me voy de aqui- dije mietras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas las cuales no permitiria salir, - pero panny yo te quiero pero debemos terminar- dijo trunks, - Pero trunks yo no te quiero, yo te amo estoy enamorada de ti pero tu no lo estas de mi- dije, - Panny te acuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestra relacion, bueno anteriormente yo habia salido con marron y ella posiblemente este embarazada de mi, ademas amenazo con suicidarse si la dejaba y he descubierto que tengo sentimientos por ella - dijo trunks, en ese instante mi corazon se rompio el tendria un hijo, el seria padre pero yo no le daria a quel niño, esa seria la zorra de marron, hump yo se que ese niño es de otra persona -Ahora tienes que entender, un te quiero ya no es suficiente y no seguiremos siendo amigos si solo quieres mentirme- grite mientras salia de la casa corriendo._

_Llevaba horas vagando en mi mente, "como puede ser tan descarado yo le di todo, mi virginidad, mi dignidad y sobre todo mi amor que TENIA hacia el" pense, pero derrepente mietras cruzaba la calle, vi a un camion a proximarse a mi, no me dio tiempo de reacionar y me atropello, - Aahhh- grite, mietras me retorcia de dolor al instante senti mis ojos pesados y quede inconsiente..._

_- Ella esta en coma y sinceramente no tengo un pronostico de cuando va a volver en si- escuche la voz de una persona desconocida, me interese al escuchar sobre alguien en estado de coma, - Mi hija va a sobrevivir ella es fuerte- dijo una voz muy familiar era mi padre, luego de pensar saque por conclusion que estaba en coma pero mejor seguia escuchando para asegurarme, - Creo que lo mejor seria desconectarla, es solo un caso perdido- dijo el doctor, - COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO, PASAME LA SARTEN GOHAN!- escuche la voz de mi abuela me causo gracia al escucharla, - Por favor calmese señora, la pasiente Son Pan lleva un mes en coma solo le estoy diciendo que para no gastar mas de su dinero podrian desconectarla de las diversaa maquinas que la mantienen con vida- dice el doctor, - Te voy a matar maldito estupido!- escuche decir a mi padre, - Ademas doctor los brief's nos podrian prestar dinero prestado y luego se los pagamos- escuche hablar a mi madre, - Pero señora videl, su padre es el multimillonario porque usted deberia pedir prestado dinero- dijo el doctor, - Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo mi madre, claro que no queria hablar de eso ya que mi abuelo la desheredo cuando se caso con mi padre y dejaron hasta de hablarse. Ya no necesitaba oir mas, todo iba de mal en peor, estaba en coma, por una extraña razon podia oir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo mas horrible los brief's vendrian a financiar mi estancia postrada en esta estupida camilla, eso significa ver a trunks feliz de a verse librado de mi y de que al fin podra estar con su marron._

_FIN FLASH BACK: _

_Hoy era el dia en que los brief's vendrian a visitarme, en parte estaba feliz por no poder ver, se que no soportaria la imagen de trunks con otra, lo se._

_- Panny todo esto es mi culpa- oi sollozar a trunks, - Vamosnos amor, tenemos que ir de compras me pasas tu tarjeta de credito- dijo marron, - Claro espera un segundo- dijo trunks, escuche la puerta cerrarse marron se habia retirado de la habitacion, - Mi pan, no sabes cuanto lo siento pero me debo hacer cargo de mi hijo, aun asi soportando el pesar de amarte y no poder estar a tu lado- dijo trunks y de la nada senti sus labios sobre los mios, por unos segundos recupere la capacidad de moverme y le devolvi el beso, luego se separo de mi y se fue de el lugar._

_Inconcientemente abri los ojos, veia borroso, trate de moverme y pude, me levante lentamenta y camine hacia la sala de espera del hospital, todos me miraban con sorpresa, al parecer una persona que estaba en estado de coma se encontrara caminando por un hospital, no era muy normal. - PA-PA-PAN!- grito mi padre al verme, - Hola papa- susurre, - Que pasa aqui gohan, porque gritaste el nombre de pan?- grito mi madre mientras entraba en la habitacion, - Esto no puede ser!, Mira Videl,pan esta aqui de pie - grito mi pade y se abalanzo sobre mi en un abrazo, mi madre sorprendida lo imito, - Como necesitaba un abrazo!-exclame y les devolvi el abrazo, - Pero papa, mama saben donde esta trunks tengo que hablar con el- susurre y me solte de los brazos de mis padres, - Si hija ve y luego nos explicas porque trunks esta con marron- dijo mi madre. Camine hasta el lugar donde estaban los brief's y salte encima de la espalda de trunks, poniendo mis manos en sus ojos, - tenemos que hablar le susurre, lo tome por los brazos y nos encerre en la habitacion de al frente, - Pan, pero como...?- dijo trunks, - No vine a hablar de eso, yo solo te quiero decir que te odio, pero ese odio es extraño porque a la vez te amo y no puedo estar sin ti... Se que ese hijo no es tuyo, marron te ha estado engañando con uub yo misma lo vi- dije esto en un suspiro, - No te creo, tu solo quieres que volvamos- dijo trunks, - ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SI YO PUDIERA DEJAR DE AMARTE LO HARIA Y SI ESE HIJO FUERA TUYO NO LO ALEJARIA DE SU PADRE, aun asi es tu problema si me crees o no, me gustaria verte sufrir estando al lado de una mujer mas regalada que una puta y que te engaño diciendote que ese niño era tuyo- dije friamente, - si panny te creere dejare a marron y estare contigo porque te quiero!- dijo trunks, - Haber yo nunca te he dicho que quiero volver contigo, yo a ti te ODIO porque elejiste a esa puta en vez de a mi- grite, - A ver panny se que un te quiero no es suficiente, pero yo te quiero a mi lado porque te amo! Y si no puedo estar contigo a por tu voluntad lo hare a la fuerza MI pan!- grito trunks y me beso ferozmente empujandome contra la pared,aprendi una leccion a traves de todo esto:_

_" Te odio a la vez que te amo, te extraño a la vez que te olvido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y a la vez lo peor, no puedo vivir sin ti y a la vez necesito estar lejos de ti, pero ademas aprendi que no te puedo hacer sufrir, que no me pude vengar, porque si tu sufrias yo tambien lo haria"_

_FIN _


End file.
